My Obsession
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: Twins Roxas and Ven had a hard life growing up.They were the social rejects,Roxas being mute.Then suddenly they move to a better home,a better school,have actual friends,and possibly found love.But a shadow stalks and threatens their new way of life...


Death: For those of you who have dared to venture from my usual anime fanfics into this one, I thank you for your lovely support. However, you might find a few surprises with this one compared to my anime stories. For one, this one is a little more dark, and possibly more perverted. And for those who simply follow only Kingdom Hearts on this website, I welcome you. And please, bear with my cliffe hangers and sometimes long waits for updates. I'm a college student, it's kinda hard. I'm simply warning you that I COMPLETELY abuse the cliffe hangers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Code Geass, Death Note, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, so what in your right mind believe that I own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy? Sadly, I do not. I shall go cry in the corner. Enjoy.

Title of story is inspired by the song _My Obsession_ by Cinema Bizarre. The title of this chapter is from the lyrics of _Lollipop_ by Framing Hanley.

P.S. I also do not own the songs. I only use them for inspiration, here. Gotta use something, right?

**Chapter One** – Bottles In the Club

=3=

Normalcy was overrated. That is what the Strife family believed anyway. This family was anything but normal, and they were reminded of this everyday by society. People hushed whenever they walked by. Some would give them weird looks, for they were a strange bunch, and a few others dared to send glares their way.

The eldest member of the Strife family was the father, one who was never fully accepted in their eyes in the first place. Since he moved here at Twilight Town from God knows where as a young boy, he never really had any friends. He was quiet, shy, and rather short for his age. No one really understood his name, either.

Cloud Strife. Rather ironic name itself, for the town believed he was destined to live a life of sorrow. It was a common sight of him limping his way home from school with torn clothes and whatever was left of his backpack. This sort of bullying continued throughout his school life, and only intensified when he reached high school.

And during his struggles between bullying and keeping his grades above a D average, he somehow met the two people who ever truly roused a smile out of him. The first was a young man who was a few years older than he, one of the popular athletic boys named Zack Fair. He met the antisocial blond by chance, happening to walk by the boy's restroom and heard weird noises.

Being the good hearted gentleman he was, Zack strolled right into the restroom and rescued the poor, cornered freshman. From that day on Zack took it upon himself to take Cloud under his wing, protecting him from any further bullying. Although he suffered repercussions for doing this, such as losing popularity with the ladies and his basketball team, Zack didn't give a damn.

He wasn't bothered by the words of hostility towards him, for he was happy it wasn't at Cloud for once. But the blond still felt a guilty conscience whenever they hung out in public. However all of this ended when the blond met the second person that would forever change his life.

Aerith Gainsborough was the most respected people at the school. She was sweet, a little shy, and had a good heart. She had a knack for good judgment in people. Therefore she was one of the easily most trusted people everyone can turn to for answers. She was already acquainted well with Zack, so she wanted to meet the 'cute chocobo' he kept bragging about.

When Zack finally thought Cloud was ready enough, he set up the meeting with ease, knowing full well that the two would be good friends. And sure enough, Aerith approved of him the first moment she met Cloud. She saw no flaws in his soul, but she did see something else. She saw sorrow that ran deep into his heart.

From this point on the two made it their focus to ease Cloud out of his shell. It took time, patience, tears, and a few fights, but eventually they completely changed him into a different person. Zack taught him martial arts as a defense, which gave Cloud more confidence within himself. Aerith taught him about the earth and how all of Her creations were created with an equal amount of love. Through Aerith's words of wisdom, Cloud saw the world not as a gloomy, grey mass, but a beautiful place with bright and brilliant colors.

The deep bonds between these three were so strong everyone in Twilight Town envied them. Cloud learned to laugh, smile, and be more of himself. They were the only few that he had ever come to truly love. He loved Zack for all of his bravery and childish dream to become a hero. He loved Aerith for her kindness in everything that lived on this earth and all of her patience when Cloud proved to be troublesome at times.

He loved them equally, and this love never wavered even when Zack and Aerith became a couple. Cloud would always smile when he saw them kissing or holding hands, for he saw that this relationship was coming and supported them with all of his heart. Even early in their relationship, the town saw Zack and Aerith as a blessed pair meant to be. And with all the giddy smiles and Cloud's new bouncy attitude, the town also came to picture him as their child in a strange way.

When they were fresh out of high school, the happy couple married. Their wonderful union was set in a little church made of stone, one of the oldest in town, which happened to be Aerith's favorite. That day was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and there were smiles all throughout the town. Cloud was the happiest person out of everyone. He was made as Zack's best man after all.

But the new married couple had a short lived honeymoon. Zack was sent off to training in the military, leaving his wife in the hands of his best friend. Cloud always spent his free time with her, helping Aerith with her flower shop after school and on weekends. Soon he had been by helping her with the shop so much Aerith had no choice but to hire him as a delivery boy.

At this point in time Cloud was a junior in high school. Although he managed to achieve good grades through the help and support from Zack and Aerith, he was beginning to slip as he spent more time delivering flowers throughout the town and beyond. Against Aerith's wishes Cloud quit high school before he finished his junior year, and went to another part time job at a bar known as 7th Heaven.

Through both jobs Cloud patiently saved enough money for a motorcycle. With his new baby he could easily deliver flowers to nearby towns and back in one day. As a bonus he could also pick up supplies for 7th Heaven, thus he was promoted from bartender to yet again a delivery boy.

The town didn't approve of his sudden change. Everyone thought highly of education, and many frowned at Aerith for her inability to straighten Cloud out or prevent him from abandoning high school. Even so, no one dared to raise a finger towards either of them. Aerith was still a well respected young lady at Twilight Town, and no one wanted to face the wrath of Zack Fair when he returned from boot camp.

It was during one of his deliveries, that Cloud noticed someone. Well, actually, that's not the right term. He realized that he noticed someone. She was a bartender of 7th Heaven, and rather popular by the locals. She was an eye catcher, one that Cloud didn't notice until one of the hottest summer days of that year.

As a bartender, she usually wore clothes that left the men to their imaginations and the women jealous. But on that hot day, her attire went a little more to the top. For it was on that day that the AC happened to die, leaving the bar suffocating and the heat unbearable. And instead of her usual black leather theme, she had blue short shorts and a white blouse that revealed more skin than one should, and it barely covered her shoulders.

She was well endowed for a woman. Her chest was so big many wonder if they weren't natural, which she defended with great pride that they were. Natural or not, her chest just happened to be one of the many reasons why many men kept coming back to the bar. To Cloud, they appealed for soft, round pillows. His real interests were in her wide hips, her beautiful skin, and her silky dark hair that he so wanted to run his hands through. But her best feature was the bright smile that urged one of his own, a rarity in itself for him.

And from the moment he laid eyes on her that hot summer day Cloud had it bad for her. Since he was hired at 7th Heaven, he had barely exchanged anything further than short greetings or taking orders to where the supplies were and when they're supposed to come in. The blond had been too caught up with the stress of saving up for his motorcycle to pay any attention to the people he was working for.

She was well sought out for her "assets", but she turned every man down with a kick to where the sun don't shine. Although she was not afraid to show off her figure, that didn't mean she was easy for the taking. Her reputation as a champion in mixed martial arts was well known. And she put her training to good use whenever the drunken men became too much to handle in the bar and literally threw them out into the streets.

Cloud Strife, the shy delivery boy, didn't stand a chance of winning her heart. However, his chance came when he learned that she wished for a strong, soldier as her man. With Zack's help Cloud took a chance and signed up for the military. He didn't do this just in order to possibly be noticed by the girl, but it was also for financial reasons, too. For it was at this point in time that the cost of supplies had become too much for the bar, and there was only so much his deliveries for flowers could do for gas and piled up bills.

Within a short amount of time Cloud made his way up to a lieutenant. And the year after he earned this position, Tifa Lockhart finally took notice of him. Within a shorter amount of time they announced their engagement, which shocked the entire town. Zack Fair returned for a short time from his services to be Cloud's best man on his big day. There were many great cheers and celebrations throughout Twilight Town that day. Although for some of the single men, it was more of tears and glares of envy at Cloud's direction for landing the girl of their dreams.

The honeymoon, like Zack's, was also short lived. Cloud was called in for a mission. Zack was also given the same mission, but he was informed that joining them would also be the general himself. This mission was top secret, and only the most trusted and well respected soldiers could attend. On this mission it was said that there were six in total as a group, including the general.

In addition to the mission being top secret, it also took some time to complete. Within two months both Zack and Cloud received word they were expecting. It was said that Zack was so excited, he appointed Cloud as his yet to be born child's godfather. Aerith of course accepted the idea with grace, while Tifa was indifferent about the idea. The two women were more or less simply grateful they had each other as this was their first pregnancy.

Unfortunately the unknown mission was executed longer than it should have, for the winter that year was harsh and had their unit immobile. It was in those months that no one had received any word of either Zack or Cloud, no one was even sure if they were still alive or not. Mrs. Fair and Mrs. Strife continued to hold a brave face, hoping and praying that both men were healthy.

And thus, this is where the Strife family grew. In the following spring Tifa gave birth to twins. Both boys had their father's hair and eyes, but not so pale as he was and seemed to inherit their mother's slightly tanner tone. She named them Ventus and Roxas. The eldest born was named for the agreement between Tifa and Cloud, that if it was a boy it'd be Ventus. However, they couldn't communicate when it was learned she was carrying twins. Roxas came to her mind while thinking of Aerith's boy, Sora, who was born just days before the Strife twins.

Roxas was simply the addition of an 'x' to the name Sora. The town didn't know what to think of this, and many worried that despite the snow melting there was still no word of Zack or Cloud. In fact no one else from their unit had reported back to HQ, and thus their chances of surviving the winter dwindled even more.

By the time summer rolled around even the wives has begun to give up hope. Then by some miracle, or half a miracle at least, when two letters came to their doors. This letter informed them two separate messages. One of them read of Lieutenant Zack Fair's untimely death, and as a widow Aerith was given a lifetime of money and insurance of his honorable services in the military. The second informed of Lieutenant Cloud Strife's honorable discharge.

Among all six members of that unit, only two survived. Cloud was alive, but sustained serious injuries that if it weren't for the general, he surely would've died. The military wouldn't give any more details, such as how Zack Fair died, or what this mission was, or what happened to the other unnamed members of their unit. Tifa wasn't even informed of the extent of her husband's injuries until she arrived at the hospital he was admitted to.

Several little details confused and unsettled Tifa and Aerith. Cloud had multiple stab wounds over his chest and abdomen, three broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder, and his right wrist was broken. How he obtained such injuries, no one would say. When the women inquired about the injuries of the general, they learned he only escaped with a few scratches and bruises.

How, then, would Cloud sustain so many serious and critical injuries, when the general barely had any? What of the other four men? There were no bodies found, so there would be no autopsy to perform in order to learn exactly how and why they died. As for the reasons of Cloud's honorable discharge, no one would explain.

Both Tifa and Aerith pressed the blond on this matter many times, but he wouldn't respond. It was clear that the classified mission had done more than physical damage to Cloud, but mentally as well. He was no longer the charming young man everyone thought well of, but the reclusive person he used to be as a boy. He wouldn't even speak anymore, not even to his wife or Aerith.

The tragedy didn't end there. It was believed Aerith had come close to figuring out the whole mystery of her husband's death. She had told both Tifa and Cloud, while the two women were visiting him in the hospital. He was three months into his recovery, and just about ready to be released into his own home. For the first time in his recovery, Cloud spoke. He begged Aerith not to follow through with this lead of hers. He begged, cried, and screamed for her to just put it all in the past and focus on her son.

But she ignored his pleas. His drastic change of behavior only spurred her on. Her hunch was indeed correct and it was enough. She just needed a little more security with this path. She didn't get any further on this lead, however. For it was that night she was brutally murdered in her own home. The murderer was never caught. But it was easy to tell the subject of the murderer's goal was only Aerith, for Sora was left unharmed in his crib.

Losing two of the most important people he had learned to love and care so dearly in his heart, Cloud had become even more withdrawn. Tifa did her best to help him come around, but nothing she did would bring even the smallest of smiles out of her husband. And to make matters worse, Sora was granted custody to his grandmother, Aerith's mother. She took him away from Twilight Town and was never heard from again.

Cloud never had the chance of meeting the infant. But he had his own boys to think of. As his body healed and he was no longer bedridden, Cloud gradually came around. He interacted more with people. But it was evident that although he was trying, he still felt distant and bitter towards the whole world. He was the same with Tifa, as unfortunate as it sounds. About the only time his rare, true smiles made known, was when he spent time with his two boys.

For seven years, their marriage struggled. Cloud created his own business, the Strife Delivery Service, and spent most of his time away delivering orders to far off cities and towns. When he was home he rarely interacted with Tifa, for his focus was mainly on the twins. Depressed, rejected, and out of jealousy, Tifa had enough and decided to act on one Christmas day.

She was still working as a bartender, and they had lived above 7th Heaven to save money on rent and bills until they could afford their own place. In that year on Christmas day, the whole town was shocked with very disturbing news. The first was the bar had burned, nearly taking the lives of Cloud and his family. The cause of this fire was the most disturbing fact.

A very intoxicated Tifa had deliberately set the place aflame. She poured out every alcoholic beverage they had in store all over the kitchen, the bar, and up the staircase. Realizing what she was doing Cloud had intervened and a fight broke out between the two. Having enough, Tifa struck a match and in a matter of seconds scorching flames spread.

Tifa went to trial and was convicted in attempted murder and second degree arson for completely destroying 7th Heaven. Shortly after her sentence Cloud filed for a divorce, which was met and accepted when a sober Tifa signed all the papers and agreed that he maintained custody of their children. Whatever feelings of love the two had was shattered when the divorce was finalized and seven years of marriage went down the drain.

The shock of his mother's behavior, with the addition of losing their home, the youngest boy Roxas would no longer speak. He became mute, in the combination of shock and of his own will. Cloud understood his boy's pain, and the best he could do was give Roxas some space. At that time their father had been far too busy trying to find a cheap apartment, manage his business, attending the court, and filing for a divorce to respond effectively to Roxas' upbringing.

When it was all over and done with some months later, it was clear that time had slipped by too quickly for Roxas recover with the encouragement and love he needed. They were too poor for counseling or therapy, and Cloud didn't fully believe in either of those for they have failed him in his first two years of attempting to return to normal after he fully recovered from the mission.

Instead he optioned for both boys to receive an extra free class to learn sign language. As they learned and progressed, the twins also taught their father. The more they spent together just sitting in silence in their apartment, speaking only through their hands for hours on end, they grew closer together. And they needed to be, for just as the town sent odd looks at Cloud Strife, everyone also began to do the same with the twins.

Ventus and Roxas were often seen walking hand in hand. Although they were twins, this act continued even to their young teens. Such acts of love, even brotherly love in public, were highly frowned upon. As an act of defiance, the twins continued their brotherly show of affection. Their favorite were holding hands as they walked around town.

It was a wonder why the Strife family wasn't thrown out of Twilight Town. Cloud Strife wasn't a favored man in the opinions of just about everyone. The twins were unlikable for their overly affection of brotherly love. Roxas' inability to speak didn't really help any. They couldn't really say he had a disability, for he chose to remain mute of his own decision.

And for that matter, neither one of them bothered to care. They've went through so much, shared much of the same pain for many years. So long as they had each other nothing else particularly mattered in their eyes. They didn't care being normal, or make any attempt to fit into society. It was a small wonder why the twins had very few friends, when no one wanted to understand their pain.

Now, the twins at fourteen years, the Strife family is about to receive a break from everything. For once this change will be a good one, one that could change their lives for the better.

=3=

It was like any normal day. Or at least as normal as any day could be in their lives. Wake up, have breakfast, take turns with the morning showers, and then head off to school. And in some cases, help rouse Cloud from his bed. If he pulled off another all nighters and still too tired for breakfast, then the twins would hold off their shower time by guiding their father to the bathroom and turn the shower on full force. On cold.

A little harsh, but they've learned that perhaps it was the best effective method of waking him up quickly on days like that. On those days, the twins have to remain strong. Although they try to hide their hurt and concern, for it is on those days that they see the horrible scars that resulted from the classified mission that turned their lives upside down. For not only was Cloud affected, but the twins too.

But on this day, they were graced with Cloud being able to stand on his own two feet. Their father actually woke up earlier than them, which was a nice change. On rare times as this, he would make breakfast for them. And if he was in an even cheerier mood, he'd make their lunches too. Today was the one of those rarest of the rare days.

Cloud greeted them with a smile.

Not one of those fake smiles he gives in times of comfort, but a true smile from the heart. It was so surprising Roxas nearly slapped himself to check if he was dreaming or not. As if they could read minds, Ven reached over to pinch his twin's arm. The younger twin jerked at the sudden and unexpected pain. Roxas sent a glare at his brother, but the smell of blueberry pancakes invaded his nose and all brotherly vengeance was forgotten in favor of his favorite breakfast.

When their father wasn't down in the dumps, he would make killer meals. Blueberry pancakes was one of Cloud's best, in Roxas' absolute opinion. Before the worst Christmas of all time, and long before the divorce between their parents, Roxas would beg to have Cloud's blueberry pancakes. The man knew how to make 'em just right. They were fluffy on the inside, perfect golden brown on the outside, and the wonderful burst of blueberries to top it off.

If heaven had a taste, it would be this. Roxas quickly grabbed a plate and snatched some from the finished pile and sat down with a fork. It had been a long time since they had blueberry pancakes for breakfast. He was so delighted he forgot to add the butter and maple syrup before he began to eat away with happy enthusiasm.

Ven smiled at his brother's childish action, but he couldn't really blame him.

"You better get some yourself now when you have the chance. I get the feeling he'll be running for thirds this morning." Ven told the elder man as he put some onto his own plate.

"It's why I made a pile for you guys in the first place." Cloud replied, finishing up the last few pancakes. "Anyway, I already ate. I'm going to head to my desk and see what deliveries are needed to be done today. Your lunches are already made. They're in the fridge."

Ven nodded with a thank you as he moved to sit across from his twin at the table. Roxas raised an arm to grab his dad's attention. Cloud paused on the way down the hall to his study/mini office.

'Thank you for the pancakes! Hope you will have a good day for the rest of today.' Although his cheeks were puffed like a squirrel collecting nuts, Roxas managed a smile.

At the amusing sight of the usually calm and collected of the twins being a child, Cloud chuckled. It was a soft laugh that was carefree. Once more the smile he greeted them with returned.

"You're very welcome. And I shall try. You boys stay safe on the way to and from school, you hear?" At their nods Cloud continued his way to the tiny office.

Their struck of good luck didn't end at home. On the way to school the boys didn't feel any harsh stares sent their way as they walked hand in hand as normal. Halfway to school the twins grinned widely. Today was starting out as a very good day. They knew better than to hope that it would be the same at school.

However, it came to a rather strange surprise that Lady Luck did in fact, extend their happiness to the school. No one teased them, no one sent them dirty looks, and no one ignored them. A few times some of the other students would wave or say a quick hello as they passed the hallways. The twins were at first puzzled and briefly wondered if they somehow woken up in the twilight zone.

Although the teachers acted much the same, as the day progressed. One of them that didn't really appreciate Roxas' will of being mute, didn't voice his troubles this time around. In fact all Mr. Vexen did was send a few sneers in their direction but did nothing else. The man was the weirdest science teacher around. He thought every solution had to be sought after in a scientific way.

He thought that Roxas' will to never speak again went against everything in a normal, human way scientifically. He believed that everyone at some point in their lives will miss communicating with their voices, and thus will give it an attempt to break away from their safety net and talk. Thus far he has been proven wrong, for all Roxas does in response was through his hands. Not once did he have the temptation of using his voice to speak.

At lunch their good luck had finally run out. The Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee came by their lonely table. The committee's leader, Seifer, didn't particularly like the twins. He believed that everything should be perfect in what he called the "normal" world. The twins were certainly not normal, in his eyes.

"Hey, fags. So I hear that you guys like to have _some fun_ on friday and saturday nights. Would this actually be something like the old 'in out, in out' business that should be between respected adults?" Seifer sneered at the shorter boys.

Roxas stood so fast his knees hit the table. The blond didn't show any pain in his face, for he was too angry at Seifer's words to take any notice. He did in fact struggle to keep his balance as he glared daggers at the taller teen.

"Roxas, calm down." Ventus reached for his brother's wrist. "Just ignore him. He's always saying crap about us. This time is no different."

It was true that the twins have fun on friday and saturday nights, but in a different way. It was a favorite routine of theirs, a sort of family get together. Friday nights were filled with pizzas and movies. On saturday nights the three of them competed in games for multi players. Everyone looked forward to the weekends for their time off and putting off homework and other stuff until the last minute. For the Strife family, they were eager for the weekends to spend time together.

What annoyed Roxas right now was that today was friday, and thus far it had been all good and happy. If only their luck had extended to Seifer just as well as everywhere else.

"Well I hope you guys have fun tonight with your coward of a man who is supposedly your daddy. You know, even though you guys look like him, I find it hard to believe that your crazy mother would remain loyal to a coward like him." Seifer taunted as he began to walk away, the rest of his gang snickering and grinning like fools.

At the insulting words of their father, Roxas attempted to climb over the table and leap at the older teen. Ventus quickly wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, preventing him from putting both feet on top of the table.

"Calm down! Remember we're not supposed to throw the first punch, Roxas!" Ven reminded, effectively calming his brother enough to stop struggling.

What Ventus said was true. Cloud had taught them martial arts since they were very young. This was another family activity between them. But since Cloud was away more often and came home so late he was too tired to do anything other than eat and sleep. So the training had been cut back, but the twins still practiced during weekends after finishing up homework.

And their father made it a firm law that they will never _ever_ throw the first punch against anyone. The so called committee learned the hard way not to mess with the twins if they attacked first. With their asses handed to them, the members of the committee tried to put the blame on the Strife twins who attacked first.

No one really liked them, so the witnesses anonymously tipped the principle that Seifer was the one who attacked first. All of the tips were vouching for Ventus and Roxas, all saying the same story that the twins were only acting on self defense. From then on Seifer threw taunts and rumors, trying to ruffle their feathers enough they would have enough and start a fight.

Seifer had come close, really close to achieving his goal today. If Ventus hadn't been around to keep Roxas in check, there surely would've been a fight. After lunch everyone sent weird looks their way. Many people clustered in groups hushed when they passed by. There was no doubt that Seifer had started another rumor.

Roxas walked around angrily for the rest of the day. The motions with his hands were fast and angry, which upset Ventus whenever he had to translate. But once school was over, Roxas' bad mood had mostly gone in favor for the family night movie.

They came home and just set their backpacks down when they heard the familiar hum of Fenrir pulling up. The brothers shared a grin. Tonight was movie night, and when Cloud came home he'd bring warm pizza and an action packed movie for them to all sit on the couch and enjoy. Sometimes when the movie was over they moved on to old classics in their collection.

This friday night was no different.

However, just as they sat down with their plastic plates and slices of pizza, there was a change. They were about to start the movie when the phone rang. Deciding not to answer, the three sat patiently and listen to the message on the answer machine. A young voice spoke, one that they didn't recognize.

"_Hey! Um, is this the Strife residence? Should be the right number, it says so in grandma's address book. Anyway! Um, this is Sora, Sora Fair. I know that this is sudden, but grandma just passed away. She didn't list anyone else as family, so I went through her address book and found your number. It says that…Cloud Strife is my godfather? She's never told me anything, I was surprised myself when I read it. So um, sorry if I called too late!"_

The voice then continued to call him back and gave both his home phone number and cell before he hang up.

All three males sat, still as statues, on the couch as the information sank in. The twins knew of the sad story of the Fair family, and they expected to never hear of Zack and Aerith's son. The boys turned to their father, who was now inspecting his beer bottle.

"Looks like I'm going to need something stronger than this."

Anyone else would've assumed he was frustrated. But the smile the boys had seen earlier this morning was back. Cloud was the happiest they had ever seen him, and thus the twins mirrored their father's smile with one of their own. Perhaps today was one of the best days of their lives.

=3=

Death: Well, I am beginning to see that there's a theme going on here. One of my stories is named after a song, and when I had trouble coming up with titles of the chapters I started using titles of songs as a sort of theme to go along with the story's title. So now that theme has invaded this story.

And yes, I am secretly a pervert. It's hard to tell for I'm not that good of expressing it in my writing. Plus I'm best with perverted moments when there's yaoi involved. The whole reason why the title of this chapter is inspired by the lyrics of _Lollipop_ was because I happened to be listening to it the whole time of writing this. And thus, it was also why I managed to describe Tifa without gagging. No offense, I like the girl, but sometimes she's just too much.

1.) Ok, I know it may seem that I have an unhealthy obsession about Cloud and anything related to Final Fantasy VII. I admit, yes, I love Cloud. But, BUT, I love Roxas. And Axel. And Ventus. And of course, who can't forget Sora? And as I hate to say this, this story focuses mostly on Roxas and Ven. With a pinch of Sora, too. So in the next chapter those three will be more involved in this story. I just needed to get most of the family background here. I say most because I left out a few key factors, here.

I was just doing a little test to see exactly how many Final Fantasy VII fans are among the fans of Kingdom Hearts. And not just fans of Tifa or fans of Cloud with the interesting connection to a certain One Winged Angel that seem to be there only because of the their popularity and not yet clear how they're supposed to be part of the KH plot. I'm talking about serious fans, and I mean serious fans. Just thought it'd be interesting enough to see the results.

So! Without further ado, please click the review button and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
